Ghost of the Jungle was my friend
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: The 'Ghost of the jungle' and Antonio share quite the history. (2007 movie verse)
1. Unlikely Friends

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it.**

"Is there a female ghost of the jungle?"

This was _practically_ their daily **routine**.

"Can you talk to animals?"

Antonio would come into the jungle, and follow the "ghost of the jungle".

"Do you wear cloths?"

Antonio then would walk into some trouble forcing the "ghost of the jungle" to save him.

"Because I would be upset if I was alone and nobody around to keep me company, and i'm pretty sure talking to animals could get boring very very fast and ny cloths just think walking around naked for anyone to see and laugh at you uuhhh NO THANKS!"

Antonio then would ask him question after question until the "ghost of the jungle" didn't think twice about killing him.

"Do you have family, friends, brothers, sisters, father, and or mother?"

Then finally when the day was done. Antonio would say a 'Goodbye'. Then when The "ghost of the jungle" finally thought he got rid of Antonio. Antonio would yell adding onto what he said before 'See you tomorrow ok?'.

Strangely the "ghost of the jungle" always looked _forward_ to it.

Too all the chattering for it reminded him of a certain orange mask little bro. He looked forward to the crazy ways Antonio would try to figure certain ways out of a situation before asking for help. Like a second youngest brainiac who could marry math. If math was an man ..or possible a woman. Finally, The " ghost of the jungle" favorite trait! Antonio's stubbornness which reminded him of a certain hot headed red bandanna wearing second oldest brother, but he would never tell Antonio that.

Oh. the trouble the two of them would get into together. Leo found it exciting what they were going to do next.

 **If any of y'all seen the 2007 movie at the beging the boy, his mother and the necklace? very first part/scene? Antonio is that boy with the hat just so you can get an image of him.**


	2. Introductions Part One

**Just some more one-shot of these two besties.**

" A la víbora, víbora  
de la mar, de la mar  
por aquí pueden pasar  
Los de adelante corren mucho  
y los de atrás se quedarán  
tras, tras, tras, tras." Antonio sand as he jumped from rock to rock across the river. His mom alway say be careful playing AROUND the river so Antonio thought better to play IN the river.

"Una Mexicana que fruta vendía  
ciruela, chabacano, melón y sandía.  
Verbena, verbena, jardin de matatena,  
Verbena, verbena, jardin de matatena,  
Campanita de oro dejame pasar,  
Con todos mis hijos menos el de atras  
Tras, tras, tras tras...  
Será melón, será sandía  
será la vieja del otro día  
día, día, día, día" Antonio hop on the last rock before ending on a small twirl. A duck who sat on the side decided the young boy deserved a quack of appreciation. Antonio bowed and bowed.

"I would like to thank my mother, and my bastard of a father for leaving us my older nagging sister and baby bro-" Antonio long thanks was cut short when a large roar cut sharply though. Antonio froze in place daring not to look back. There was a rumor going around that people saw a mountain lion roaming around the village and now

It is behind Antonio.

Antonio heard four splashes and a deep growl. The duck that had been his audience had now been his only hope. Maybe if the duck could-

"QUA-!" Antonio felt has if he was going to cry up a storm. When he heard a moist wet swallowing sound. In the fight or flight response he chose FLIGHT! Antonio ran ran a fast as he can ignoring the branches carping his face and his Bare feet stepping on sharp rocks. The Mountain lion got into pouncing position ready for the chase. Antonio ran faster and deeper into the jungle. Mountain right on his tail, Antonio ran and did a turn around the thick oak tree ducking from a large side branch. Antonio ran until he saw a dead fallen tree, quick thinking he ran inside.

A strangled cry echoed through the jungle after a loud sharp thwick. Antonio guessed mountain ran into the side branch. With a sigh of relief Antonio thought Mountain would of given up and went to look for more ducks. Thinking if he was a hungry mountain lion and his lunch ran away from him. Making him harder to catch, Antonio would leave his food alone. Antonio poked his head out and looked around, the side branch that saved his life was broken in half and had little splotches of red. Antonio laughed, heart rate calming down. He climbed out the tree.

He was safe.

A force of 100 ton slammed forward grabbing him by the shirt then began to drag him. Antonio screamed terrified to do much. While being dragged he reached for a fallen branch and tried his best to swing at mountain. With fast reflexes Mountain let go of his shirt and bit Antonio arm only to go back to the shirt and continue the dragging process. Antonio know was crying and crying. He did not stop. Until he felt his shirt being released. And heard a _swishing_ sound as if something had stabbed the lion. Antonio stayed still fearing his rescue could be his new predator.

"Are you ok?" Shakily Antonio looked up to see a cloaked figure standing above a bloody dead Mountain. Antonio hopped on his feet wobbling a little.

"si, gracias. cómo me has encontrado im milla de distancia de la aldea?" asked Antonio rubbed his swollen foot he had a few scratches but nothing a good hug and few kisses wouldn't cure. Antonio looked back up at the figure and then understood why he didn't answer.

"Oh! you must speak english! Are you an american?" Antonio translated smiling he had a new friend. the kids at the village never really wanted to play with him. so he played in the jungle all by himself much to his mother's displeasure.

"Are you ok? your arm is bleeding badly now" was the answer to all his questions.

 _Oh crap._ Antonio forgot all about the bite! being dragged, thinking your gonna die, and then being saved. Is a lot to take in, and all the adrenaline. Antonio looked down at his arm. HIs swollen, purple-red, bleeding arm, and he fainted.


	3. Breakfast

"Do you like oranges?" Leo stopped sharpening his sword and looked down from the tree. Antonio had 6 oranges in his hands, 2 in his pockets, and 2 in the other, and all while having one in his mouth. Leo set his sword down next to him, and hopped down from the tree in front the boy. Antonio will never stop being amazed at what the 'ghost' can do.

"Yes, I love oranges" laughed Leo taking an orange from the pile in his hands. Antonio smiled showing nothing, but orange. Leo laughed at the boys silliness which reminded him of his baby brother Mikey. Mikey would do crazy stuff like that but instead of giving him one of the dry clean fruits. He gives you the one currently occupying his mouth. Antonio would just take all the fruit that looked good to him and try to shove them all in his mouth so no one will take it.

"Can you tell me more stories about your family?" asked Antonio spiting his orange out on the ground. Leo almost gagged at the site but decided to keep it in. After all he's seen much worse come out of a persons mouth.

"Yeah, sure climb on my back" Leo stated promptly bending down and turning his back to Antonio. Antonio dropped his oranges and hoped on his back excitedly. Leo jumped up and climbed the tree he like being high being able to take in his surrounds and look around seeing if anything needed his help, And Antonio didn't mind one bit if anything he enjoyed it. Both of them being in a high solitude place with no interruptions. Leo took out a knife and began to peel an orange. Antonio crossed his legs and sat happily in the great oak tree.

"Who do you want a story on?" Leo asked as he handed an peeled orange to Antonio.

"The orange one! Mickey or Michelle or" Antonio thought tapping a hand on his chin trying to think of his name.

"Michelangelo?" chuckled Leo eating one of his orange slices. Antonio shook his head fast for he already stuffed the orange in his mouth.

"Ok, let me think did I tell you about last christmas. Where he at the whole christmas dinner by himself and had been sick for an entire month!" recalled could never forget how he had to clean out puke for a straight week. Antonio laughed

"That sounds like something I would do!" cried Antonio Leo nodded in agreement.

"Last christmas I put rat guts in my sisters stocking!" chuckled Antonio looking up only to be met with disapproving eye "BUT!, I was a good cause she destroyed my soccer ball and that was precious to me my grandma gave it to me" added Antonio waving his hands in front of him showing Leo that it was for a 'good' cause. Leo smirked at that last comment.

"Sounds like sometime Raph would do" smirked Leo leaning back. Antonio dug into his pocket to pull out another orange and he began to peel it.

"Raph..he's the red one, right?" queried Antonio struggling to peel the orange and dropping his hand in his lap in defeat. He'd never have strong fingers to do this even his baby brother could peel and orange and his one years old!.

"Yes, you got it right" informed Leo grabbing the orange from Antonio's hands and began to peel it for him. Antonio was happy to get the brother names and colors. Right he may have been off but he was closer than last time. Leo himself was impressed it took him longer to know his and his brothers names. They enjoyed each other very much so much that they spent the entire day eating oranges and telling each other stories about them and their crazy siblings.

"Leo, can you get me down?" Leo turned his head and looked at Antonio in surprise they usually stay longer until it's almost midnight.

"Why?" asked Leo really really curious.

"I dropped the rest of my oranges down there, and i'm hungry"


	4. Crushes

" But what ELSE should I say!" Argued Antonio signing heavily as he continued to walk with the 'ghost of the jungle'. He has a crush on this girl and he doesn't know how to come about it, and the 'ghost of the jungle' isn't helping on bit.

"Have you ever tried" the ghost said sarcasm all over his words. "This new thing called Being yourself?" Antonio heard the whole sarcasm bit and rolled his eyes.

"Being...being your- Yeah! I tried that and I got the shit beaten outta me!" Snapped Antonio slamming his foot down. The ghost stopped and turned around death glaring Antonio. Antonio covered his mouth. The ghost didn't like him cursing, but _joder!_ He had to sometimes!.

"Sorry" Antonio mumbled eyes glowing with cheerfulness and glee. The ghost rolled his eyes and turned back and kept walking. Antonio left his hands still on his face. They walked and walked for lord knows how long, but they started early early in the morning.

"What's her name?" came a smooth voice that alway seemed to calm Antonio nerves.

"Her name is María Guadalupe" replied a Antonio adding as much of his accent in her name as possible. The ghost chuckled and rolled his eyes. He's never seen Antonio so happy.

"Does she have any brother or sisters?" The ghost asked again. Antonio slowed down a bit as he thought.

"I'm *huff* not uuugghh! SURE!" Answered Antonio trying to climb over a tree. The ghost stopped and turned around as watched Antonio struggle to come up the fallen tree and all most fall trying to get down. Antonio after 10 minutes of struggling he stood on solid ground and his his cloaked friend a thumbs up, and then they would continue their walk.

"Why?" The ghost smirked as he felt that question would come sooner or later.

"Because" started the ghost matter of fact lyrics "For you to get the girl. You have to get through the family and the family may be the hardest and toughest battle you will ever face" snickered The ghost. Antonio blush fiercely. He hope he didn't have to go through any one, that would be rude! And gross...or maybe he was thinking way too literal?

"No I'm not talking kill or whatever you were thinking" assured The ghost smirking.

"Oh! Good! I thought 'Oh crud I can't stab no one I can't even put a straw in my cup lids" Antonio expressed through wired hand gestures. Leo smiled Antonio really did remind him of his brother baby. Cute small baby brother. Michelangelo Hamato


	5. Stuck

"You need help?" Leo greeted an upside down Antonio stuck on a branch. Antonio struggled to answer as he moved the vines off of him well tried to. Leo just stood at the bottom of the tree watching, waiting for when he needed Leo. Leo would be right there. Antonio saw how Leo turned his back to sit down.

"You don't have to wait for me Leo!" Antonio assured Leo, but Leo only looked at him and smiled at him.

"No, thanks I prefer to see how you get outta this one" admitted Leo closing his eyes waiting patiently for his friend to be done. Antonio then again began to struggle hanging upside down made everything seem ...dizzy. he had to think maybe if he could get off a piece of wood bite it into a knife shape then cut the vines and then he would hop on the trees branch take off his pants free himself then climb down to Leo. _Yes! That...That would work_ Antonio swing his top half forward only to fall down again back to original position.

"Well that plan didn't work. What now?" Leo broke in not moving or even opening up his eyes. Antonio smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, don't worry I-I got another one!" Argued Antonio thinking of one.

"I got one" announced Leo lifting his head up to meet Antonio gaze. " You could ask for help". Antonio almost screamed WHAT!? but he had to keep quiet they were within ear distance from the village.

"No I got this" began Antonio struggled seeing how it only made it worse. Leo smiled at how stubborn he could be wanting to figure things out himself not wanting help but to figure it out all himself. Reminded him of a statistically brother who never like asking for help especially in his field.

"Ok, then I'm going to go get some apples~ " Leo called smiling. He knew Antonio loves apples Antonio began struggling and fighting the vines that hold him captive. Leo slowly got up and began moving toward the river.

"Wait!" Antonio shouted but not too loud. Leo stopped and turned around smile devilishly.

"Admit you need help?"

There was a long~ pause

"yes." within a second Leo had hoped up the tree, cut Antonio down, and then caught him while falling all while landing safely on the ground. Yep not only did Antonio act like Mikey but it seems he has a little bit of Donatello Hamato in him too, and he clung to him like Donnie too

 **Sorry if I spell their last name wrong. I don't know exactly how to spell it but I think i'm on the right road.**


	6. Pet!

There's a dog at the entrance of his cave.

There's a damn dog at the entrance of his cave.

What the fuck? Where was Antonio! he was sleeping right by Leo?! Leo looked around eyes being taken off the dog for a minute. Leo looked around and searched for Antonio feeling completely responsible for the boy, and not the dog. The dog stood still and watched the large turtle began looking around in the cave completely forgetting about him. Leo paused his searching when he heard a bark and whimper and a child's laugh.

"Isn't he cool! found him about 2 and half miles away. He was covered in mud and shivering and I was hoping you could…..umm?...watch him?" Leo dropped his pack back on the floor and turned around in surprise. Antonio had been alive. Alive and well!, and brought a filthy dog to his home. Antonio wasn't gonna live much longer.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean, to honest! I saw him, gave him one of my apples, and then he just started following me home and I came here, told him to stay. Until I came back" explained Antonio squatting by the dog and petting it. Leo signed maybe death could come later now he had to get rid of this dog. Antonio saw the look on Leo's face and shook his head no.

"But why can't I keep him?!" shouted Antonio standing up and stomping his foot down. Leo sighed heavily man did this sure reminded him of Raph.

"Because I'm a mutant turtle ninja. Who left New York city for 2 years, and I can't keep the dog. I have enough problems at home as it is, and I can't just leave him here to die when eventually I do leave" stated Leo walking up to the dog. The dog did look bad. He has 3rd degree burns, a bloody eye, missing teeth, skin ripped off, paws twisted, and swollen. Maybe he could take care of the dog for a little bit. Signing Leo guided the odg inside the cave.

"Fine ill take care of him but i leave him in your care when it's time for me to leave" called Leo commanding the dog to lay down so he could bandage his wound. Antonio jumped in his spot in pure happiness, but all making sure Leo didn't see. Leo only chuckled at the motion going on behind his back.

"Well then, if I knew you cared about this dog so much. I would've taken it in sooner" laughed Leo causing Antonio to stop jumping and blush bright scarlet. They both spent 2 hours cleaning and bandaging his wounds. It was another great day.


	7. Introductions Part Two

"Are you ok?" Antonio opened his sleepy tired eyes. Why was he so tsoe? Why did his body hurt expacly his arm?

"I bandaged your wound. Just be sure to change the dressing so it won't get infected" informed the cloaked man. Antonio tired to move his legs, even a twitch would be good for him, but all he got back was something like an arm tightening around his legs. Making sure then were sucurely wrapped around a waist? Antonio swayed a little, he felt he was a little taller?

"Do you need me to stop?" the cloaked 'man' asked stopping completely. Antonio couldn't answer his voice raw and sore, but he managed a nod. With swift gentleness the ghost stopped and set down Antion on a nearby fallen log.

"Want some water?" the ghost asked looking down on Antonio. Antonio eyes widen. That sounded amazing right now!, but he didn't know this stranger. It could be poisoned or made of blood or something else that sounded ridiculous! The ghost laughed at Antion's hesitation.

"It's not poisonous" cautioned The ghost laughing a bit. Antonio still hesitated as he reached for the container of water.

"Why did you save me?" came a horse qeustion. Man! his voice sounded horrible! how long was he asleep?. The 'ghost' smiled at the child's genue confusion.

"Because you needed help" declaried the ghost. Not seeing the problem Antonio was seeing.

"And" Antonio ended not bying this one bit. Nobody ever did ANYTHING for free or outta the kindeness of their heart!

"And?" repeated the ghost copmpletely taken back. Was there more he was supose to get?

"You want something don't you?!" growled Antonio under his breahe. This ghost sicken him! he was just a child and he wanted money from him. Something his family doesn't have at the time.

"If you mean **alive** and _safe_ then yes" blurted the ghost saying it as plain as he could without no hidden message the kid might try to get. Antonio rased an eyebrow.

"If it's money. I can pay you back" argued Antonio jumping up quickly only to cry and fell back down. He wasn't going to give up this easily the ghost only mansged a sign. _This kid isn't really getting it? is he_ Leo thought to himself.

"But you have already paid me" explained the ghost walking to the childs side and bending down in front of him letting his get on his back.

"...Thank you " muttered Antonio in the crook of the ghost's neck. With a smile the ghost replied back.

"Your welcome"

"What your name" sqeuaked the child buring himself deeper into the ghosts neck. hoping he didn't ask one of those 'passed the line' qeustion. The ghost was taken back momntarly even manged to slow down his pace, but he answered smartly.

"Ghost, Ghost of the jungle, phantom, savoiur" the ghost answered sracastically. Antonio rolled his eyes, he didn't know he was dealing with an sassy ghost of the jungle.

"NO!", smiled Antonio sitiing upright on the ghosts back "I mean your _**real**_ name" Antonio said making it sound like a DUHH! qeustion. The ghost hesitated befor answering. He wasn't gonna be here for long any ways.

"Leo" confession Leonardo smiling at how forgien his own name sounded to him.

"Leo?" Antonio repeated savouring the feel of the words throught his mouth. It sounded wired, strange, foreign, and yet erotic?

"Yep" agreed Leo with a stren head nod.

"Well i'm Antonio!" giggled Antonio proud to be himslef

"I know " was his only response.

"What?! How" exclaimed Antonio bringing his body close to leo's. Makioing sure to catch every word that come outta the cloaked figures mouth.

"I'm always around when you seem to get into trouble" came his simple answer. _Well hot diggy damn!_

"OH, yeah that coulod've helped yout too!" Antonio blushed. He has been getting into a lot of trouble lately. The walk home lasted for about 2 more hours, and when Leo got close to the village. He asked if Antonio could make it home. With glee in his eye he said he could and practicaly ran home. Only to stop before he hme his villages wall.

"I promise! your name is safe with me!" promised Antonio before running back home. Leo had frogot he told him his name and he sure didn't regret it.


	8. Family Issues

Leo for one never had major family issues. Maybe there were times where Leo and Raph got into fights but they were just simple disagreements. Never full on unresolved issues with his family. Like Antonio has. One day Antonio came running to the cave. Leo was in, tears streaming all down his face. The poor child ran in the thundering rain in his pajamas, soaking wet, crying. Leo put down the pot back on the fire . Before Leo could managed a what happen? Antonio crashed into his arms and started crying up a storm.

"Hehitme!andshedidn'tbelieveme,she'sstillseeinghimand,and!" cried Antonio crying even harder at that statement Leo was shocked, he couldn't understand one word Antonio was saying.

"Antonio please stop crying what happened again?" muttered Leo petting Antonio back softly. Antonio pulled himself out of Leo's hug.

"My Mom seeing this dick and I hate him" mumbled Antonio rubbing he swollen red eyes. Leo sighed and sat crossed legged in front of Leo.

"Well what makes him a….dick?" questioned Leo leaning on his hands. Antonio then sat down and brought his knees close to his chest.

"He treats her as his slave and his so disrespectful" grunted Antonio eye staring at the fire and refusing to meets Leo's

"Have you told your mother how you don't like how he treats her?" put in Leo. How could a mother just stand by and let herself be treated like that in front her son?

"Yeah and she just brushes me off!" exclaimed Antonio throwing his arms out to the side emotions leaking thought his words before tears streamed down his face again.

"Did you confront the...'Dick'?"

"Yes! the bastard threw me out the house literally and then when I started to go on he slapped me" Antonio roared rubbing the red hand mark on his left cheek.

"Did you tell your mother?" exclaimed Leo eyeing the bruise.

"Yes! she thought I was lying so she wouldn't continue to see him!"declared Antonio standing up now. He tended to pace whenever he couldn't handle this standing up.

"Well thats pretty tough right there" signed Leo rubbing his chin thinking of good advice to give to the young man.

"Can I live with you?" barked the random question

"W-what?" Leo was taken back by the sudden questions and the voice tone used.

"Can I crash here with you" Antonio repeated dropping down back to Leo's height smiling. Leo raised an eyebrow

"Well if you haven't noticed this isn't a place for kids" noted Leo looking around. Antonio laughed

"Well shape it up!" boasted antonio standing back up and spinning. Leo watched Antonio spin and spin. _This isn't going as plan_ Leo thought to himself.

"Your mom will miss you" argued Leo to this abrupt situation. Antonio though had everything together.

"She had that dick. She'll forget about me in no time" grinned Antonio sitting by Leo's side.

"What about your friends?" Leo argued alway told him how the kids at his town never like to play with him. that why he and Antonio became very close friends.

"You can't stay here, it would be better if you just went back and handle-"

"Handle what the beatings?!" interrupted Antonio's eyes growing dark at the thought. Leo rubbed the back of his head.

"..No but try to work it out I guess" suggested Leo.

"You guess?!" shrieked Antonio shooting up and staring down at Leo. Leo only returned the glare.

"Yes!, I don't...actually know how to….handle….this" whispered Leo looking down in his lap. Antonios gaze soften. He's never been through something like this? everyone he met has, is or not yet gone through what he is going through.

"Y-you don't" stammered Antonio

"No !" Leo blurted shaking his head fiercely "Me and my family never got this bad. There were times we had disagreements, but other than that it wasn't nothing you know…. _major_ "

"Oh, " Antonio understood he had one of those perfect understanding families.

"Fine." Leo couldn't believe he was saying this, "You can stay but only for about 2 days just to get your head cleared ok?"

"OK! I promise I won't get in your way" cheered Antonio smiling with all his might

"Awww I was hoping for some fun." Leo joked standing from his spot to go deeper in his cave right buy the fire.

".. I saw a lake nearby you want to go swimming?" teased Antonio following Leo and sitting right by him

"It's raining" Leo pointed out

"Yeah?" nodded Antonio smirking

"you'll get sick" noted Leo raising an eyebrow at Antonio

"What about you?" retorted Antonio turning his whole body to Leo. Leo suppressed a chuckle.

"I'm a turtle. I think i'm genetically ready to handle situations like this" Leo informed

"Oh well then you can just sit and watch" antonio said leaning back on the cold stone wall.

"Sit and watch you get Pneumonia?" Leo did the same.

"Sure if that's what you call it" Antonio said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah thats what the whole world calls it" Leo smiled grabbing Antoni's hand and putting them out by the fire. Antonio smiled at the nice gesture and warm sensation.

"Fine we can stay inside" mused Antonio accepting his defeat.

"Good choice" nodded Leo closing his eyes and now leaning his head on the wall

"Thank you" piped Antonio watching Leo.

"mmmmm-hhhmmm" Leo nodded

"for being there for me" Antonio went on

"mm-hhmmm"

"letting me come over"

"mmm-mmhhmm"

"and being friends with me"

"mm-hhmmm"

"It really means a lot to me" finished Antonio smiling

"mm-hhmm"

"And-" Antonio started again.

"Did you plan this day out or something because it sounds like you came prepared" interrupted Leo smiling not needing to open his eye to see Antonio blush ridden.

"N-no I just. im going to bed" shriek Antonio laying down. Leo only chuckled leaning further on the wall

"Good night Antonio" Leo dozed off leaving Antonio wake to go over his thought maybe he had been rash? should he go back and apologized? No! he did what he felt he should do. He shouldn't have to apologize! Right?. Antonio just sat there thinking, being interrupted once or twice whenever Leo mumbled in his sleep. finnaly making his decision Antonio sat back up.

"Bye, Leo" signed Antonio standing up he had to go home and at least tried to work things out and if they didn't Leo would still be here. Antonio watched Leo's breathing before he bent down and kissed Leo's cheek "See you tomorrow" Antonio whispered before taking off for home. He was lucky the storm had calmed before it started back up again.

"Goodbye, Antonio" Leo muttered under his breathe he knew Antonio would go back home. Either he went home himself or Leo dragging him back home.

 **Is it good so far?**


	9. What's in a Name?

"Why don't you tell me your full name?"

"Do I have to ?"

"Yes!You can't just say Leo, and then leave me hanging while I'm just like what?!"

"What do you think?"

"There could be millions."

"Ok, give them to me, and I'll say yes or no"

"Ok! challenge accepted"

"Leo?"

"No. well, yes, but not my full"

"Leobardo?"

"No"

"Leofrido"

"Nada"

"Leod"

"Zip"

"Leodegrance"

"Oh! Please"

"Leodora"

"Thats a girls name?!"

"Leola!, Leomaris!, Leolani?!, Leonek?, Leonti?"

"No, Nope, Nah, Why, Please Stop "

"Come on! at least give me a hint!"

"I'm named after 1 of the 4 great Renaissance artists"

"Renai-who?"

"Renaissance."

"Sorry! don't speak Spanish"

"THE FIRST TIME WE MET. YOU WERE SPEAKING SPANISH"

"Yeah? Only the stuff Dora thought me"

"...You're an idiot"

"I'm your idiot"

"What about your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes. "

"Do you know the meaning of your name"

"Y-yeah!"

"What is it?"

"Brave, smart, stro-"

"Nope"

"Clam collec-"

"Oh! Please"

"Wild and Aweso-"

"Ok now you're just being overdramatic"

"AAHHH, oh! my big beautiful heart it hurts!"

"Oh your hurt? I can really make you hurt"

"No thanks!, Sexy and charmi-"

"It means Highly praiseworthy"

"...Holy crap! I'm praiseworthy"

"More like help-worthy"

"What peasant?"

"Come again?"

"What?! I didn't say nothing! nothing! I don't know! what your talking about."

"mmmhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm"

"Well what's the meaning of your name?"

"Lion-bold"

"Wow. I still don't know"

"Yeah I can surely tell"

"Hey!"


	10. Wounds

They both stared at each other. Neither knowing what to do. Antonio smiled warmly at his mother gentle pulling her close to Leo. Leo watched carefully as to see if she would run or stay. Antonio walked ahead of her as if showing that it's ok. Mary Ann walked slowly ignoring with blue eye boring into her. This was the friend Antonio snuck off to see everyday?

"Mamá, este es mi amigo y él necesita nuestra ayuda." Antonio announced in his traditional language. Leo looked at Antonio could his mother only speak spanish. Antonio sat right by Leo and patted his shoulder. As Mary Ann finally reach the wounded man..turtle?.

"¿Cómo se lastimó ?" asked Mary Ann voice dying in her throat as his eye were back on her. Antonio looked at leo.

"She wanted to know how did you hurt yourself?" Antonio translated with ease. Leo blushed dropping his head low.

"I was walking up to the mountain passing a river when a black bear attacked me" Leo replied. Ignoring Antonio's smug look.

"Estaba caminando hasta la montaña que pasa el río cuando un oso negro le atacó." repeat Antonio in spanish to his mother who started cleaning his leg wound.

"era que lago oso negro ?" she asked as she got alcohol on a cloth and rubbed his leg. Leo suppressed a hiss when he felt the burn. Mary Ann saw the discomfort and blew on the wound to stop to stinging.

"Was the name black bear lake?" Antonio smirked Leo eyed him carefully.

"Yes" nodded Leo not fully understanding the joke. Mary Ann watched with her amusement how her son and the Ghost of the jungle could talk to each other like this.

"Well then that was smart" mused Antonio sitting crossed legged by Leo

"Well you! I thought just because it's named Black Bear Lake, doesn't mean anything! I just thought it was wide and deep with a strong current" blushed Leo trying not to sound completely slow at the moment

"Yes, like how greenland has ice and iceland has great vegetation!" went on Leo pouting when Antonio just shook his head slowing pretending to listen.

"Qué pasa?" Mary Ann voice cut through their conversation. Antonio smiled at his mother and waved his hand up and down as if saying everything is cool.

"Nada mamá acaba de ser lento como siempre!" laugh Antonio throwing a smirk at Leo.

"What did you tell her?" commanded Leo growling at Antonio

"Nothing and definitely not saying you're slow or anything" Antonio giggled. Leo slapped his palm to his forehead.

"When she leaves your dead" Leo growled. Antonio only swished his hand at him and got in a dramatic pose

"Oh No! Marco, you wouldn't dare! your love for me is too much" whispered Antonio using as much emotion as he could. Leo just shook his head over how much the child watched too many spanish soap operas.

"Well see, when I have my hands around your throat." Leo said flatly. Mary Ann now got out the gauzes, and began to wrap his foot and upper leg. The cuts were deeper than she thought but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Así que eres tú el que cuelga hacia fuera la de mi hijo?" Mary ann interrupted gain curiosity filled her eye.

"What?" Leo was caught by surprise

"She's asking are you the one i'm hanging out with everyday and not some random punk I decided to help" Antonio said looking down at his dirty shirt.

"Yes ?" Leo muttered under his breath. Was this bad? should he have said no?….No, because Antonio still would've told his mother yes.

"Si" Antonio repeated flatly to his mother.

"Gracias," blushed Mary ann as she finish tightening the gauze around his wound. Leo was surprise he kinda forgot she was here. She was so quiet and calm as if trying to make sure no one knew she is around. Was it all for her son to see how they interacted or was this her shy side. Antonios always said his mother could be shy at times.

"She called you fat" Leo immediately broke from his thoughts. Leo looked directly at Antonio and punched him on the head.

"Oooo Www!" whined Antonio rubbing his head.

"Dummy!, I know what Gracias, means!" shouted Leo. Mary ann looking up at the both of them. Antonio dropped his head to the side doing a duck face.

"Yeah so? its true though" Antonio admitted. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Whats her name?"

"Mary Ann"

"That a nice name"

"Mamá , me dijo que le gusta su nombre ." Antonio said to his mother. Mary Ann dropped her head again and nodded back. Leo thought she was an amazing women even if he could understand her and her not being much of a conversationalist, but it felt nice when she was around.

"Oh,Gracias" she managed in a whisper.

"Bienvenido" Leo smiled. He was happy she was around.

"You know spanish?" shriek Antonio almost jumping from his spot.

"Only what Dora thought me" snickered Leo winking at Mary Ann.

"Su pierna está bien ahora. Puede estar adolorido durante unos pocos días . Así que trate de mantener de la misma y que debe sanar más rápido. Antonio quiero de vuelta a casa por 11 , señor ." Mary Ann now collected her things and turned to walk out the cave.

"What did she say?" Leo mumbled at her sudden actions. Antonio shrugged.

"How your leg is fine now. It may be sore for a few days. So just try to keep of it and it should heal faster. And she wants me home by 11. " they both looked at each other before Antonio stood up and yelled.

"12?"Antonio smiled when his mom turned around and screamed back.

"Bien, pero su chose mejor se ha ido antes de ir a la cama!" Antonio jumped up and sat back down.

"It's fine as long as my chores are done." Antonio laughed.

"that good" agreed Leo leaning on the cave's wall the dizziness was kicking.

"Adiós! hasta luego , y por favor, velar por Antonio . Fantasma de la selva" Screamed his mother before she ran completely out the cave and down the road. Back home

"she said bye." repeated Antonio looking back down at his shirt.

"Adiós." whispered Leo giving a small wave in her direction.

 **I wanted to write were Leo meets Antonio's Mom, and im proud it was nice and funny. Also I don't speak spanish just in case you were wondering. I used google translator, and i tried to make it where what his mother said Antonio would repeated it in english so I wouldn't have to translated it at the end.**


	11. Them Arkward Crushes

"Mom told me to give this to you"explained Antonio handing Leo a wooden bowl full of an unknown meal, but still warm.

"Oh, Tell her I said thanks" smiled Leo. Antonio just rolled his eyes and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, ok" mumbled Antonio leaning on his lap. Leo looked at Antonio and set the bowl done next to him.

"You ok?" asked Leo scooting over closer to him.

"Yeah, oh! did I tell you? she broke up with that Dick" informed Antonio boredly staring off in a distance.

"Well, that's good" Leo said nodding slowly to himself

"Yeah, but she keeps asking about you" growled Antonio turning straight to Leo. Who was completely shocked.

"Well do you tell her?" pressed Leo clearly seeing how uncomfortable Antonio was in this situation.

"I only tell her some of the truth or lie about it all" answered Antonio looking down at the ground.

"Do you know why?"

"No, buts it's creepy" admitted Antonio watching as a baby beetle made its way in front of Antonio

"Why?" Antonio picked up the bug and played with it. Leo now sat crossed leged.

"My mom is asking very personal question about a giant mutant turtle who is by the way my best friend" signed Antonio releasing the bug back on to the earth.

"Well what was her first question about me?" asked Leo never thinking he was worth being wondered about.

"What was your gender" Leo almost choked on air after he heard Antonio. Was his buff body and/or deep voice not a MAJOR hint?

"What? She couldn't tell?" Antonio laughed at the question. He always remembered how clueless his mother could be at lot of times.

"No." he said flatly

"Wow, and what was her second question?" smiled Leo leaning back on his arms.

"Are you seeing anyone" if Leo was close to choking on nothing before he would have died on the stop right then and there.

"Yeah I know creepy right!" rosred Antonio throwing his arms up almost catching Leo in the face.

"No, Not Kinda….Totally" agreed Leo shaking his head.

"Yep" mumbled Antonio dropping his hands, "My mom has a crush on the 'Ghost of the jungle'"

"Thats hard" uttered Leo.

The stupid crap they get themselves into.


	12. Do You Like Babies?

"Do you like babies?" Antonio asked as he struggled to hold the baby up right. Leo looked up at him and saw the baby girl.

"Umm? I've never been around one longer enough to know" laughed Leo as he continued to watch as Antonio struggled holding her.

"Well then here watch her for me" smiled Antonio walking in front of Leo and handing him the baby. Leo smiled and stood up and took the baby without any hesitation.

"Why? isn't she your responsibilities and shouldn't you be watching her?" he cooed at the baby but it was meant for Antonio. Antonio waved him off like nothing.

"Yeah, but i'm a teenager and I have needs….PLANS! that _don't_ involve a baby" Antonio signed walking out the cave.

"What about me ?" Leo asked. Antonio stopped and turned around.

"what about you?" Antonio repeated raising an eyebrow. Leo put the baby on his hip.

"I have things to do to you know" Leo said matter of factly walking up to Antonio. Antonio sighed heavily as he took the baby away from Leo.

"Yeah, well what do you have to do?" pressed Antonio following Leo out the cave and down the road some.

"I go and visit another town" smirked Leo hearing a loud gasp from Antonio.

"Y-you're cheating on ME?!" shouted Antonio dramatically making the baby giggle in his hands. Leo turned around and watch as Antonio fell to the floor slowly. "Oh, the pain I feel in my heart" Antonio pretends to die as the baby just sat next to him and claps.

"I know, im glad it's over too" laughed Leo as he went to pick the baby up.

"Ouch" said Antonio sitting up slowly pouting. Leo just kept walking cooing the baby happily.

"Whats her name?" Leo asked holding the baby closer to him as he hopped over a dead tree. Antonio ran to catch up and jumped over the tree to.

"Josefina"

"Hi, Josefina" cooed Leo making kissing faces at her. Josefina laughed and kissed his cheek. Antonio grumbled to himself silently.

"Oh, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" mocked Leo spring in a circle with Josefina. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"No" Antonio snapped heart breaking at the extra attention Leo was getting. Josefina always gave her attention freely to people while he had to work for it. It was no fair.


End file.
